


Preperations

by Historygeek12



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M, Gen, Painting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 13:12:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14081652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historygeek12/pseuds/Historygeek12
Summary: With Susie due to give birth in a few months, Toto calls Lewis and Nico in a panic.





	Preperations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CustardCreamies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/gifts).



> Written in 2016 when Susie was expecting baby Jack.

“What are you doing here?” Nico asked, slamming his car door shut. He was surprised to see his teammate parking up too.

“I got a text from Toto saying there was some sort of emergency.” Lewis replied, opening the small gate that led up to the Wolffs front door. “I assume you got the same message then?”

Nico nodded. “I did.”

The two made their way up the path before Lewis pressed the doorbell. Wondering what was going on. It was their last day in the simulator today before testing and they weren’t in the mood for some lecture or last minute change to their schedule.

A few seconds later the door flung open and the two Mercedes drivers came face to face with Toto. The Austrian was dressed in jeans and a t-shirt but he was splattered in cream paint, it was even on his face and in his hair. “Thank god you’re here.” Toto said, handing the boys a paint brush each. “Upstairs now. We need to paint the baby’s room.”

“Uh…” Nico and Lewis turned to look at each other, looking slightly confused.

“Come on, we don’t have time to waste.” Toto told them, pushing them inside. He looked like a man on a mission.

“Man… why are we helping you?”

“Because I’m freaking out please help me.” Toto said, looking totally worried about everything right now.

Nico sighed and put his phone on the table in the hall. “Okay Toto, we’ll help you.” He couldn’t imagine how Toto was feeling. Although he had kids they were both in their teens now. There was nothing more stressful than a new baby.

“Which room is it?” Lewis asked, coping Nico’s example.

“Upstairs and on the right.”

The two drivers headed upstairs, muttering to each other. “I promised Susie I’d have the room finished by tonight for when she gets back but I’m way behind schedule.” Toto said.

Lewis and Nico entered the room first. It was just after lunch and the only thing noticeable in the room was the masking tape around the skirting boards, door, and the window. “Uh Toto…” Nico said, folding his arms. “What have you exactly spent all morning doing?”

The Austrian sighed. “I was building the cot. It took much longer than I’d anticipated. I need to have the room painted before Susie and her Mum get back. I don’t want the fumes affecting her.”

“Well we’ll save your ass so let’s get started.” Lewis said, switching the radio on. Knowing he functioned best when there was music on.

Toto and Nico started cutting in so Lewis could paint the main section of the wall. Although Toto was grateful for both of their help, he really didn’t trust Lewis to not hit the ceiling. “So where is Susie?” Lewis asked.

“She went shopping with her Mum to get some things for the baby and I think she wanted to get some maternity clothes. Apparently, she’s had enough of sleeping in my t-shirts.” Toto replied.

“Aww.” Nico chuckled. “Has she reached the uncomfortable stage where nothing is right?”

Toto nodded. “Not that I mind, I understand it’s hormones but she started crying because I bought her the wrong chocolate.”

“It gets easier. Vivian was like that, don’t worry about it.”

“But otherwise she’s been fine and really excited.” He grinned.

Lewis smiled. “I already know what I’m getting the baby. I have it ordered and everything.”

“Aw thanks Lewis.” Toto said. “I can’t wait to see what is it.”

“You’ll love it.”

The three worked hard for a solid two hours until finally the four walls were coated in the cream paint. “It doesn’t look bad.” Nico smiled, collapsing down on to the floor on his back.

“It doesn’t actually.” Lewis agreed, lying down beside him.

They expected Toto to say something, but the room fell oddly silent. “Toto, are you okay?” Lewis asked, glancing up to see his boss, staring seemingly lost in thought out of the window.

“Yeah…”

“Don’t you like the colour?”

Toto sighed and sunk down on to the floor. “It’s perfect.”

“Then what’s the problem?” Nico enquired.

He sighed heavily, running a hand through his hair. “I’m nervous. I don’t know if I’m ready to do this all over again guys. Late nights, early mornings, midnight feeds. It’s scary…”

“Toto…” Lewis said quietly. “Have you told Susie how you feel?”

“Oh no. She’s nervous too. She doesn’t need to know about my worries. I’ll be fine, I just keep looking at all the negatives.”

“Well you shouldn’t.” Nico sighed. “Look at the positives.”

“Such as?”

Lewis smiled. “You’re going to have a baby. A mixture of you and Susie. A child that you will love forever and take great care of. No one could ask for better parents than you and Susie. This child will be so lucky Toto.”

Toto slowly made eye contact with his drivers. “I hope so.”

“Toto you’ll be just fine. Look at Benedict and Rosa. They’ve grown up fine and I mean you deal with Lewis and I squabbling every race weekend. You can handle a baby. Trust me.” Nico smiled. “You will be a brilliant Father.”

He smiled softly and nodded. “Thank you boys.” He felt rather touched by their words and felt a little bit more confident about becoming a Father again.

The three of them spent the rest of the afternoon tidying up and moving furniture into the room. Slowly but surely it turned into a baby’s nursery, with a white cot in the corner, a small bear and blanket inside with a tartan sofa against the wall. There was also a changing table and a photo of a race car on the wall.

“It looks great.” Nico nodded. “I’m sure Susie will love it.”

Just then the front door clicked open and quickly shut again. “Toto, I’m home!” Susie’s familiar voice sounded from downstairs.

“Just a minute boys.” Toto said before hurrying downstairs. “Hello Liebling.” He gave her a kiss as he helped her with her jacket. “Have a nice time with your Mum?”

“I did.” She smiled. “How is the nursery looking?”

He grinned and slipped his hand into hers. “Come and take a look.”

Susie obliged and followed him upstairs, smiling when she saw the boys. “Hello you two. Helping out?”

“We did. Hope you like it.” Lewis nodded at her. “You’re embracing the Mother to be look.” He told her.

“Thank you.”

She stepped into the room and tears filled her eyes. It was so beautiful and perfect like she’d imagined. “I love it Toto.” She whispered, relaxing as he wrapped his arms around her.

“I’m glad you do Susie.”

She smiled and moved his hand on to her stomach. “I can’t wait for our baby to arrive.”

“Me either.” He whispered, pulling her into his chest. While he hugged her, he glanced over at his boys who were smiling at him. “Thank you.” He mouthed.

They nodded. “No problem. But we better be Uncles.”

A grin fell over Toto’s face. “Of course.”


End file.
